BlackDragon, the Seventh Gundam
by Mei Tsuki Kage
Summary: Treize, Une, Noin, and Zechs get stuck on a shuttle with gundam pilots, and the engines are broken. please read, i really suck at summeries... (I updated! I'm alive! wohoo!)
1. The Beginning (stupid, huh?)

Hi! No flames please. This is based on a dream I had. This is my first fan- fic. Well the first fan-fic that's gotten past the first paragraph anyway.  
  
A few things I want to say before I begin the fic:  
  
[pic] Aida Kage's name means "Space Shadow"  
  
[pic] Ivory Kashar is not my character; she belongs to my friend  
  
[pic] Both Aida and Ivory are 15 years old  
  
[pic] The only reason I rated this PG13 is because I want to be cautious.  
  
Since I don't really explain how Aida and Ivory look in the fic, I am going to explain now.  
  
[pic] Aida is 5'4" with raven black hair about Duo's length, which she usually keeps, pulled back in a very loose ponytail. Her skin is medium tan and her eyes are brown, tingeing on maroon. Her favorite colors are maroon and black.  
  
[pic] Ivory is 5'2" with reasonably long maroon hair. She tends to hide it and masquerade as a boy when she is wanted by OZ (which tends to be often). She has blue eyes and likes blue.  
  
Sorry if I've made you bored.  
  
Disclaimer: do I have to say this? Yes. Fine, I do not own Gundam Wing. Happy now?  
  
OK, on with the fic!! ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0O0o0O0o0O0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1 - The Beginning (I know, it's stupid)  
  
Lt. Aida Kage walked through an oddly empty hallway on the spaceship she was stationed on. No alarm had sounded but she knew there was an intruder.  
  
Where is everyone? she thought, I know this is a back hallway, but still.  
  
Suddenly someone ran by. Aida reached out and grabbed that someone's arm.  
  
"Ivory!" exclaimed Aida.  
  
She threw Ivory against the wall holding her there with one hand, her other hand was on her gun.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded.  
  
" I could ask the same about you," said Ivory calmly.  
  
" I work here," said Aida coldly, "notice the uniform."  
  
Ivory growled.  
  
"Now," Aida demanded, pulling out her gun, " answer my question!"  
  
Innocently, Ivory said, "Me and Hee, uh, that is, I just set over 100 time bombs all over this ship."  
  
"What!?!"  
  
"That's right, and there set to go off in, oh, 5 minutes."  
  
"Shimatta!" muttered Aida angrily. Then she ran, sprinting through the door she had come through. Before leaving she said to Ivory, "Remind me to hurt you when I see you again.  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short. I'll try better next chapter. Bye! ^-^ 


	2. To the Shuttles! (^-^; heh... i can't th...

Konichiwa minna-san!  
  
Hello everyone!  
  
I'm baaaack!  
  
Note: this fic doesn't always make sense but oh well  
  
Another Note: forget what I said about flames! I don't give a damn what you say, I just want to know that somebody is reading my fic.  
  
Disclaimer: do I look like I own Gundam Wing? Of course not! I wish I owned Duo… but I don't so there.  
  
So anyway… thank you Moonrise, lilnoin, chopsticks, and Wings of Yue for your reviews. And one more thing, I know I'm not the best writer! But then again there are many writers out there who are worse than me…  
  
…so…  
  
…on with the story  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Upon reaching the main hallway, Aida was surprised to see that there weren't that many people. Then she ran into someone.  
  
"I'm sorry lieutenant," apologized the soldier, "is something wrong?"  
  
"Hell yeah something's wrong!" Aida snapped, "the station's gonna blow up in," she glanced at her watch, "3 minutes."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"You heard me, now tell everyone to get to the shuttles! I'm going to warn His Excellency."  
  
"Ma'am." The soldier ran off to sound the alarm. At the same time, Aida began to sprint along the hall again. When she reached Treize's office, she glanced at her watch.  
  
"Kuso!" she muttered. Then she walked in, opening the doors without so much as a knock or clearing of her throat. Treize, Une, Noin, and Zechs turned to look at her. Without waiting for anyone to say anything Aida said flatly, "The station is going to blow up in about 2 minutes or less." No one made any attempt to move to the door. "Do you think I'm joking?! Come on!" Seeing as they still kept still, Aida ran forward, grabbed Treize and Zechs by their wrists and yanked, hard. Then managing to get the people moving, sprinted out the door. They now had 1 minute to get to the shuttles.  
  
(Author's Note: you are probably wondering, "Why weren't Treize & Co. already at the shuttles?" and come to think of it some of you might be wondering, "Why was Treize there anyway?" weeeeeeeeeellllllllll... you see... never mind, just bear with me, pleeze.)  
  
Aida realized that she was far out distancing Treize and Co. so she paused to let them catch up, before sprinting ahead again.  
  
"Where is everyone?" panted Noin.  
  
"At the shuttles," Aida responded. When the quintet arrived at the shuttles, several bombs had already gone off, causing the air to be hard to breathe. On top of that the doors to the last shuttle wouldn't open. This is just great! thought Aida, the whole place is gonna blow before we even get these fuckin doors open! Just then, the doors opened enough to let them squeeze through.  
  
WOOSH!  
  
BOOM!  
  
The shuttle shot out of the hanger almost at the same instant the station blew up.  
  
"That," stated Aida, "was too close for comfort!" then she added, "But wait, who's piloting the shuttle?" Her question was answered before she'd even finished saying it. She knew that voice, and now, they were in big trouble.  
  
"Dammit all!" came that person's voice from the cockpit, "the explosion fried the engines!"  
  
ok, was that a little better? Do YOU know who is in the cockpit? Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heh heh…  
  
…gomen. 


	3. Tension

Greetings. I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!! (well, kinda..) Sorry it's been so long since I updated, demo, boku wa baka desu... Yeah, so about my wonderful reviewers: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! *passes out form lack of air*  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Disclaimer: Duo: Mei! Does! Not! Own!  
Mei: DUO! STOP THE EXCLAIMATION MARKS!  
Duo: O.O *shudder* Authoresses are scary! AIDA! HELP!  
Ivory: Duo! *waps Duo* Kono-baka! SHE WORKS FOR OZ! *glares at Aida*  
Aida: *smile*  
Ivory: *attacks Aida* Mei: *rubs temples* who's gonna do my disclaimer.? Hmmmm.. Wufei: Don't look at me like that onna! Mei: *grabs Wufei by the collar and shakes him like a rag doll* Wu-man! Wufei: She doesn't own us! *mutters* thank god Mei: *give Wufei the Count D Deathglare 500 © Wufei: NATAKUUUU!!!! *squirms* Duo: O.o eep! Mei: *drops Wufei and glomps Duo* ^^ ok, on with the story. Duo: @.@ .  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Don't take it out on me!" said another person Aida knew, and Treize & Co. didn't, "I'm not the idiot who waited until the last min-"  
  
"Ahem!" Aida cleared her thought.  
  
"Aida!" Duo scrambled over Ivory to get out of the cockpit. "How'd you get here?" Aida stared at him with her eyebrows raised.  
  
"Duo," Ivory had stepped out of the cockpit behind Duo, and was glaring at Aida like she was ready to kill her. "I wouldn't get exited if I were you, you idiot."  
  
"Wha?" Duo turned to her, confused.  
  
"She's working for OZ, moron!" Ivory snapped. "Are you blind!?" Duo turned to look at Aida again, and this time he noticed her OZ uniform. He could only gape.  
  
"You-You're not really working for OZ!?" he managed to say.  
  
"I'm not?" Aida said, looking slightly amused, "Did you think this was a Halloween costume?"  
  
"Lt. Kage," Lady Une interrupted, "would you care to explain who these people are, how you know them, and most importantly," she raised her voice, "why they are on Mr. Treize's ship!"  
  
Aida sighed. "They're two of the six," she said simply.  
  
"The six what?" demanded Lady Une.  
  
"Gundam pilots." With that comment Ivory launched herself at Aida who caught Ivory's wrists and grappled with her. She hooked her leg around Ivory's and threw herself against her, ensuring that Ivory hit the floor and hit it hard. Not the most skilled move she could have used, but it was effective. Ivory briefly struggled for breath and opened her eyes to look into Aida's furious face. "What's the big idea, Ivory?! Own the place now do you?" Ivory growled and tried to get up, but Aida kept her well pinned. With one fluid movement Aida took Ivory's gun and smacked her across the face with it causing Ivory's lip to bleed. Ivory spat blood at Aida and shoved her off.  
  
As Aida stood up herself and wiped away Ivory's blood, her face was as emotionless as Heero's. Lady Une's, quite frankly, was not. It appeared as though if Aida had been anyone else Lady Une would have shot her right then and there.  
  
"And you know them how?!" Lady Une practically screamed. Aida didn't answer; instead she did something that shocked everyone. She laughed. Lt. Aida Kage laughed at Col. Lady Une, the most certifiably insane person to work for Treize. (A/N not that Treize had any certifiably sane people working for him, or anything like that.)  
  
"I think Aida hit her head during the explosion," Duo muttered. Aida stopped laughing and surveyed all the people standing around her with an odd smile on her face.  
  
'Well,' she thought, 'this is inconvenient to say the least. Not to mention awkward.'  
  
"Aida." Aida turned her head slightly to look at Treize. "Explain your relationship with these," he paused, looking directly at Ivory, "pilots."  
  
"She's my-" Duo began before Ivory gave him a swift elbow in the gut that sent him to the floor.  
  
"Ah, yes," Aida murmured. 'Here goes everything,' she thought. "What do you mean? I am an OZ lieutenant as well as a mobile suit pilot. They are Gundam pilots. I think it's rather self explanatory." ^^ Treize looked like he was about to go dot eyed and fall over, Noin and Zechs looked from Aida to each other and back to Aida, Une looked like she was about to blow up.  
  
"Yes, Aida," Treize said patiently, "I meant besides that. The boy, Duo is it?" Duo nodded painfully, massaging his sore abdomen. "He seemed to know you, personally. And," he said pointedly, "he didn't know you were in OZ." Aida's smile changed to an emotionless and unreadable mask. She said nothing.  
  
"I believe His Excellency wants an answer," Lady Une snapped, her eyes glinting dangerously behind her glasses.  
  
"And I believe that Treize can speak for himself!" Aida replied angrily. Treize sighed, used to such hissy fits.  
  
"Cool it psyco-bitches," Ivory muttered. "You can deal with 'em, my braided-baka of a partner." Duo glared at her. "I'll get your boyfriend to help me fix the engine." Aida gaped. Duo punched Ivory in between her shoulder blades.  
  
"Boyfriend? Gee Duo, I never knew you had it in you," Aida teased, temporarily forgetting that being so friendly could very easily get her killed by one Lady Une. "Don't tell me it's Wufie."  
  
"AIDA!" Duo whined, "I don't have a boyfriend!" Treize seemed slightly amused.  
  
"I always knew all that at-each-other's-throats business was just for show," she continued as if she didn't hear him.  
  
"Stop it!" Duo pouted.  
  
"What's going on here." Everybody turned to look at Heero. Heero glared at the "OZzies."  
  
"Oh, I get it," Aida said breaking the silence, "Heero's your boyfriend." Duo seethed and Heero reached for his gun.  
  
"C'mon death-glare king," Ivory said, walking past the small group in front of her.  
  
"Hold it," Lady Une snapped. "No one is going anywhere. Lt. Kage has some explaining to do and the rest of you are getting arrested."  
  
"Ha!" Ivory barked a harsh laugh, but her expression was far from humored. Her ice blue eye bore coldly into Aida's unfazed red-brown ones. "You can just try and take me on." Aida muttered something unintelligible. "Does the two-timer want to make a comment?" Aida hissed at Ivory's comment.  
  
"I don't think Lady Une said anything," she said coldly. Noin and Lady Une gasped lightly and Treize gave Aida one of the harshest looks he'd ever given her.  
  
"I was referring to you."  
  
"Obviously." The two young women stood there and glared daggers at each other as if they were the only two people around. Aida's playful teasing of Duo was forgotten in an instant as she thought that the only thing she really wanted to do at that moment was to beat the proverbial shit out of Ivory. Ivory's mind was filled with one thought alone: kick Aida's ass right off the ship. Treize could wait. Duo couldn't help himself, he giggled nervously. No one even seemed to hear him though, the intensity of the two girls had sucked in their whole attention and nobody said a thing.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ok peoples! End of chappy three. Looks like a fight's brewing huh? Who put's dibs on Ivory beating the proverbial shit outta Aida? The other way around? Who says they kick each other's asses and no one wins? Ivory: I *bleep*ing hate you. Aida: Ouch, Ivory, language! Cussing is for those who have no better way of expressing themselves. (read that: cussing is for those too stupid to express themselves any better way.) Ivory: *seethe* Aheh heh. so.join us next time. Duo: And with any luck it'll be updated faster than this chapter.  
  
Love, peace, and oro!? 


End file.
